heroes_and_villains_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wartcchio (Pinocchio)
Julian Bernardino's Movie Spoof Of Disney's Pinocchio Cast: *Pinocchio - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Geppetto - Scrooge McDuck *Jiminy Cricket - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Blue Fairy - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Services) *Figaro - Salem *Cleo - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *J. Worthington Fox Fellow - Swiper the Fox (Dora the Explorer) *Gideon - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail) *Stromboli - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Dutch Girl Puppet - Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Paris Girl Puppet - Twinkle (Higglytown Heroes) *London Girl Puppet - Sandy Olsson (Grease) *London Boy Puppet - Spongebob Sqaurepants *Barker the Coachman - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *The Coachman's Minions - Hyenas (The Lion King) and Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) *The Donkeys - Various Elephants *Lampwick - Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) *Lampwick Donkey - Perky the Baby Elephant (The Little Engine That Could (1991)) *Monstro - Scar (The Lion King) *Pinocchio (Human) - Cody (The Rescuers) Movie Used *Pinocchio (1940) Footage (Disney Films and Cartoons) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Ducktales (1987) *Ducktales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Kiki's Special Delivery (1989) *Fun and Fancy (1947) *Higglytown Heroes (2004) *The Lion King (1994) *Robin Hood (1973) *Dumbo (1941) *Goliath II (1960) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) (Sabrina Cartoons) *Sabrina the Teenage Witch: The Animated Series (1999) *Sabrina's Secret Life (2004) (Sagwa the Siamese Chinese Cat) *Sagwa the Siamese Chinese Cat (2001) (Dora the Explorer) *Dora the Explorer (1999) (Mr. Bean Footage) *Mr. Bean the Animated Series (2002) (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) *The Chipmunk Movie (1987) *Born To Rock (1988) (Grease Footage) *Grease (1978) (Spongebob Squarepants Footage) *Spongebob Squarepants (1999) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) (Warner Bros Footage) *Gay Purr-ee (1962) (Star Wars Footage) *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelightnin01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcelitning02.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrswg6.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *Hit02.wav *sabhit2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *2 clash CK.wav *2 clash 4.wav *lasrhit4.wav *SlowSabr.wav *sthswng1.wav *Swing01.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *sthswng3.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Scenes *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 1 - Opening Credits "When You Wish Upon A Star" *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 2 - Flik Reads a Story *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 3 - Scrooge McDuck paints a Puppet/"Little Wooden Head" *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 4 - Scrooge McDuck Makes a Wish *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 5 - Kiki Arrives *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 6 - "Give a Little Whistle" *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 7 - Scrooge McDuck Wish Come True *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 8 - Wart goes to School/Swiper and Cat R. Waul "Hi Diddle Dee Dee" *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 9 - Flik tells Swiper about Cat R. Waul *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 10 - Wart is the of the Show "I Got No Strings" *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 11 - Scrooge McDuck searches for Wart/Ursula kidnaps Wart *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 12 - Flik to the Rescue *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 13 - Wart tells Kiki a Lie *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 14 - Swiper and Cat R. Waul meet Crater Face *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 15 - Going to Pleasure Island/Angry Flik/Transformation *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 16 - Where's Scrooge McDuck/Finding Scrooge McDuck/etc *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 17 - The Lion Chase *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 18 - Wart's real boy Transformation/Happy Ending *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 19 - End Credits Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs